Osseron
Osseron (pronounced: Oh-Se-ron) is an exiled Magos of the Adeptus Mechanicum (from the Warhammer 40,000-verse) He was sent on an expedition to another galaxy, where he entered the BZPB multiverse. He yearns for foes to run his various "tests" on, namely seeing how much is left after using some experimental weapon... Appearance Osseron, although exiled from the Cult Mechanicum, still keeps the red robes of mars on his form, mainly for the fact that his augmentations would get warm without it (for the robe is actually a heat-dissipator mantle) and utilises the same suit of Power Armour as when he was an Explorator. He stands at about 6' 8" in the Power armour, and his face is covered by both his augmentations and his Re-Breather. On his back lie a pair of large Mechandrites, one a pneumatic claw Osseron uses to move heavy loads, as a wielder, and as a powerful crushing claw in hand to hand combat. His other Mechandrite is seems, upon first glance, to be a simple camera mounted on a flexible self-moving cable. However, it can crack open to reveal a laser-based weapon, which combined with the camera, allows to Osseron to shoot foes his normal eyes can't see. The optical mechandrite is usually on a constant vigil, seeking out potential threats and assessing them. Although there is no visible mark of human flesh on Osseron, everything apparently having been replaced with cybernetics and power armour, he can move silently when he wishes, but for the most part people can identify him by his heavy footfalls as he does his rounds. Biography Osseron was chosen to be a techpriest of a death world called Fenris, home of a super-human Space Marine Chapter known as the Space Wolves. Although he was chosen to become a techpriest as a normal human, Osseron rose through the ranks of the Iron Priests quickly, his ability to jury-rig combat vehicles an invaluable asset for his sponsoring Chapter over the many years he spent as a Combat Enginseer. As he rose through the ranks, he also made powerful connections within the Cult Mechanicus, becomeing a frequent guest to the ArchMagos in mars when he was not deployed. However, Osseron had always danced upon the line of heresy in the Mechanicum's rules of faith, and this angered many lower-level priests in his order to no extent. Eventually he was given the "honor" of leading the Mechanicum attachment on a fleet setting out to travel to another galaxy. He was never heard from again in the Warhammer 40,000 universe and was presumed dead. Then the rest of the world moved on with the endless war striffing the rest of the galaxy. Osseron had actually managed to cross the inter-galaxtic gulf, having outlasted any of his fellows in the travel. He decided, now that there was nothing to stop him from experimenting freely, to create a crew of A.I. drones to man the vessel he had set out upon and was soon traveling from world to world, drawing supplies from the astroids he passed by and the ship's own manufactorium. Eventually he met up with the Rebels during the Battle of Neo Z'Traa, lost his capital ship, and now relies on a relatively smaller battlecruiser to provide for his needs. Abilities, spells, and skills Osseron has no magical abilities whatsoever, and is in fact a low-level 'blank' a being who is essencially a grounding rod for magic. Although it won't stop spells like a strong blank would, it does confer a magical resistance to Osseron. Osseron's major skill is in mechanical manipulation, using technology and liberal use of high explosives to defeat his opponents. In combat he preffers to fight from within the battlecruiser, orbiting high upon the battle field and launching mass attacks to those below. If he is caught on ground, he fights with his Omnissian Axe, a two-handed axe with a partical disruption field around it to allow it to cleave through even the hardests of substances. He also uses a Conversion field to protect himself, which turns any incoming energy into a flash of light directed away from him. If he was caught doing a ritual with is censer, Osseron will also use it in conjunction with his axe and mechandrites, the censer being used more for the smoke it produces than as a weapon. However, he'll spend hours afterwards fixing the censer if it got scuffed or dented. Osseron can interface with machines via binary chatter, literally hacking into computers by singing/preaching to them. Category:Characters controlled by Srgt. Master Category:ZFT